The Body at the Convention
by wolfmyjic
Summary: When a Vulcan is found half skinned at a Star Trek convention, Booth, Brennan and the whole Squint Squad is pulled into the strange world of Klingons, star ships and bad clichés. And what happens when there are two Bones? [Epilogue UP!] Finally DONE!
1. Space, the final frontier

**A/N from Wolfy:** This fiction is the brainchild of Goldpiece and myself. I will be doing the majority of the writing, although the ideas are from both of us. And when we say 'Star Trek' we are referring to the original, although at the convention there will be people representing all spin-offs (_Star Trek: the Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, _and_ Star Trek: Enterprise_). Also, the _Klingon_ language that is spoken within is a _true_ language called Klingonese (or tlhIngan Hol in Klingon) with it's own words and grammar. We have tried to the best of our ability to write this language correctly. If you speak Klingon and you find mistakes, please tell us.

**Title:** The Body at the Convention

**Full Summery: **

When a Vulcan is found half skinned at a Star Trek convention, Booth, Brennan and the whole Squint Squad is pulled into the strange world of Klingons, star ships and bad clichés. Will they be able to solve the crime before the convention ends and all there suspects leave? Will Booth escape his new admirer? And what happens when there are two Bones?

**Rating:** T (for now)

**Disclaimer:** WE don't own BONES, Star Trek or any characters that you recognize. Nor do we own or even know William Shatner (Capt. James T. Kirk), Leonard Nimoy (Spock), DeForest Kelley (Dr. Leonard H. "Bones" McCoy) or James Doohan (Montgomery "Scotty" Scott). We are not making any money from this fiction.

We do, however, own the story line of this fiction.

The plot and all characters that we have created are all

**© Wolfmyjic and Goldpiece 2006**

* * *

_Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its 5-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before._

_-Captain James T. Kirk, Star Trek Introduction_

_

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth walked through the halls of the Jeffersonian. A manila folder in his hands and an amused grin on his face. He strolled through the sliding doors into the lab, and gave a slight wave to Angela, who stood talking to Hodgins. Booth continued his journey through the lab toward his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan's open door. He stopped at the doorway and watched her fingers fly across her keyboard. When she looked up from her computer screen she saw Booth standing there. His right hand raised up, palm toward her, fingers making a 'V'-thumb, index and middle finger on one side, his other two fingers making the other side of the 'V'. "Live long and prosper," Booth said with a smile._

"I don't know what that means," Brennan replied, her forehead creased with confusion. Booth dropped his hand and shook his head.

"Doesn't surprise me," he told her, coming into her office. He took a seat across from her. "New case. A body was found at a… convention."

"What does that have to do with me?" Brennan asked, dropping her eyes back to the screen.

"Considering that the body was almost completely skinned."

"Skinned?" Brennan quickly interrupted, returning her gaze to Booth.

"Yeah, you know. When the skin is removed from the bone with a knife. Sorta like a rabbit."

"I know what skinned means. What kind of _convention?_" Booth's smile grew as he reached over and dropped the folder on Brennan's desk.

"A Star Trek convention. Apparently it's the 40th anniversary of the show and there's more than a normal number of gatherings this year."

"Star Trek?"

"Oh, come on Bones, you _have _to know the show." When Booth was met with a blank look, he threw up his hands. He reached over, took the folder back. "Anyhow, like I was saying, a skinned body was found at a Star Trek convention." He opened the folder and began to read. "A _Vulcan_ body was found with what appears to be a _Klingon_ knife called the _Daqtagh_. Which is a personal knife that is compact, about 16 inches overall length and quite deadly. It has a primary blade, 9 inches long and 3.25 inches at the widest point, with a complex fore-guard area and a spring-operated secondary blades, which are 3 inches long and 1 inch wide, that acts like a guard." Booth looked up from reading and found Brennan looking at him with an utterly confused look on her face. "Questions?"

"Are you even speaking English any more?" she asked. "I mean, what _are_ you talking about?"

"Just giving you the facts, Bones," Booth said. "Isn't that what you like?" Brennan blinked rapidly at him, making him laugh. "Don't look at me like that, I was just reading what they sent over to me."

"Back to the body, Booth."

"The body was found under a table of _Vulcan _artifacts. Over half the skin had been removed. The knife was found next to the body."

"Is the body being shipped to us?"

"Not exactly," Booth said. "The local morgue is holding it for us. So, get your stuff, your team and be ready to go in the morning. We're heading out to Virginia."

"The team?" Booth nodded.

"Yup, I want everybody on this and everybody with us."

"We'll be ready."

"Good," Booth said, standing. "Oh, and Bones, let's not tell them what kind of convention."

"Why?" Booth smiled.

"It'll be more fun this way." Brennan watched him leave.

The drive to Virginia was long. Angela, Hodgins and Zack were squeezed into the back of Booth's SVU. Brennan and Booth causally talked about past cases, while the other three argued about space. Finally it got too much. "Okay, kids," Booth scolded. "If you three don't knock it off, I'm going to come back there."

"Yes, Father," Hodgins and Zack replied.

"Really?" Angela asked, earning her harsh looks from the two men beside her. "Will there be spanking too?" Booth threw her a glare and then turned his attention back to the road.

"I knew there was a reason why I don't normally bring the whole Squint Squad out in the field."

"So why did you bring us?" Hodgins asked.

"A few different reasons," Booth started. "But mainly I thought you three would enjoy some fresh air."

"We're not prisoners," Angela shot at him. "We do leave the lab. We _do_ have lives." Booth looked at her in the rear view mirror. "Okay, most of us."

"You didn't have to come."

"Yes we did," Zack said. "Dr. Brennan told us we had to." Booth glanced over at Brennan who suddenly looked out of the window. He gave a low chuckle while he slowed the SUV and turned left onto a side street. After about five minutes, he turned into a parking lot and found an empty spot.

"Everybody out," Booth said. "And follow." Booth and Brennan led the way into the convention center. As they all came to stand by the partners, it was Angela who spoke first.

"Oh, look at all the guys in spandex," she squealed as a large woman in a red jumpsuit caught Booth's attention. The woman gave him a wink before turning the corner.

"They shouldn't make that material in those sizes," Booth said with a shake of his head. "I think I need a drink."

"You know it's all a conspiracy, don't you?" Hodgins said. All around them were men and women and…_aliens._ Dressed in various colors and uniforms.

"It's the 40th anniversary of the show," Zack told them excitedly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Booth said. "Welcome to the Star Trek Convention of Virginia."

"Tell me there's a body." Hodgins said. "Tell me you didn't drag us all here for the hell of it."

"Yup," Booth flashed him a smile. "A _Vulcan_ body."

"Really?" Zack asked. Booth looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a little _too_ excited," Hodgins said, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Like I was saying, a _Vulcan_ body was found yesterday morning."

"And this involves us, how?" Angela asked.

"It was skinned." Everybody let out a soft 'o'. "Excuse me," Booth said, as a tall man with dark skin walked by. The man turned to look at the agent, who took a half step back.

"HIja'," the man said. Booth took in the man's face with its large black eyes and ridges across the fore head.

"Do you know where the _Vulcan_ artifact table is?"

"HIja'," the man said again. Booth drew his brows together. He was about to say something when Zack stepped forward.

"nuqneH," Zack said. Booth watched and listened as Zack had a conversation with the man with the strange words. Finally, Zack turned and looked at Booth. "He's a Klingon," Zack informed the agent. "He says that the _Vulcan_ artifact table is roped off by the police but if we follow him, he'll take us there."

"How do you know that?" Booth asked. Zack blushed.

"I speak Klingon." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Great, a Trekkie Squint."

* * *

_There you have it and we both hope you like it. _

_There WILL be BB action later on in this fic. We aren't sure how much, but we know there will be SOME!_

_Please review. It makes us all happy!_

_Wolfy, Goldpiece, and Branwen _


	2. Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor

**A/N: Goldpiece and I would like to say how happy we are that this fic is going over so very well. There are more Trekkies (which I have been told, now prefer to be called 'Trekkers') than we thought. So, again we would like to say, if you find a mistake in this fic about Star Trek then it's all Goldie's fault. Just kidding, if you find a mistake, please let us know. We have doing the best we can. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**_

* * *

_

_Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker."_

_-Dr. Leonard H. "Bones" McCoy_

* * *

Zack looked nervously to his right where Booth walked, his hands shoved in his pockets. The FBI agent didn't look happy. The _Klingon_ that offered to take them to the _Vulcan_ table lead them through a maze of spandex and tables. "So what did he say his name was?" Booth asked Zack through clenched teeth. 

"Thopok," Zack answered leaning toward the agent.

"Right." Thopok stopped in front of a door marked '#47'. He turned to Zack and spoke. After Zack nodded the tall, strange man left.

"He said the table is in this room." Booth looked after the man and then stepped into the doorway. Inside where tables filled with odd pieces of weaponry, stone and metal. He could see a table in the back corner that was roped off with yellow crime tape. A man in a dark suit waved him over. Booth glanced over his shoulder at his team and then walked through the crowded room.

"Agent Jerry Timlin?" Booth asked the man as they approached. The older man held out his hand.

"Agent Booth." Booth nodded.

"This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan," Booth introduced. Timlin smiled and shook her hand. "This is her team, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro and Zack Addy." The older agent nodded to each one before turning back to Booth.

"The body is waiting for Dr. Brennan at the local morgue, it was found here, under this table."

"And was it really a _Vulcan_ body?" Zack asked and then felt the heat creep into his cheeks under Booth's glare.

"Yes," Timlin answered. "As you can see, people here take Star Trek very seriously. They tend to take on the characters." Booth had already come to that conclusion.

"Who found the body?" Booth asked.

"Leo McCoy." Booth and Zack exchanged looks.

"As in _Dr_. Leonard McCoy?" Zack inquired. Timlin smiled.

"Yup."

"And his real name is?" Booth prompted.

"Leonard McCoy," a voice answered from behind the group. They all turned around slowly. "Convention administrator."

"Mr. McCoy," Timlin said. "Agent Booth and his team." Booth stepped forward and shook the man's hand.

"Can you tell me when you found the body?"

"Indeed, Agent Booth. At about 4:47 yesterday morning."

"And why were you in here at that time?"

"As you'll learn this convention goes late into the night and starts back up at 5 in the morning." Booth nodded.

"Timlin, can you take us to the body?"

"Absolutely."

"Good."

"Hodgins," Brennan started. "Start collecting samples, anything from around the table, you know the drill. Angela, I want you to start sketching some of these…_people_," she said with a wave of her hand. "It might come in handy."

"I think Zack should mingle," Booth put in. "He's one of them. See what you can find out."

"Yes, sir, Agent Booth." Booth nodded toward Timlin to tell him to lead the way. At the door, Booth noticed that Brennan was still talking to Angela.

"Come on, Bones," he called out.

"That joke gets old, Agent Booth," Leo McCoy answered. The whole team became quiet and looked at the man.

"Um, I _was_ talking to Dr. Brennan."

"It's an annoying little nickname he calls me," Brennan said, shaking her head.

"Oh," Leo said. The man's face turned red as Booth, Timlin and Zack all began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Brennan asked walking up to Booth.

"I'll explain on the way," he said, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her from the room.

The ride to the morgue was filled with explanations. Timlin explained the case to Booth and Booth explained what was so funny back at the convention. "I still don't see how that's funny," Brennan said. Booth turned in his seat to look at her.

"Come on, Bones, how can you not see the humor in it?" he questioned. "There's a character on the original Star Trek name Dr. Leonard McCoy, who Captain Kirk calls 'Bones'. Are you with me that far?" Brennan nodded. "Okay, so the guy back at the convention center is named Leonard McCoy in _real_ life, ok?" Again she nodded. "Well, he gets lots of jokes about his name, one being people calling him 'Bones'."

"After the character?"

"Right. So when I called for you, _he_ thought I was teasing him. Get it?"

"I still don't think it's funny." Booth let out an aggravating sigh and turned back around in his seat. Agent Timlin glanced over at him with a smile.

"I thought it was funny," he said. "So tell me, Agent Booth. If Dr. Brennan isn't a Star Trek fan, which I first I thought she was because of your nickname for her, why do you call her 'Bones'?"

"I've been trying to figure that out myself, Agent Timlin," Brennan said from the back seat.

"Simple," Booth started. "About a year ago, I was talking with her and her boss, Dr. Goodman, trying to get Bones to agree to work a case with me."

"I remember that case. I really didn't want to work with you, no offense."

"Anyhow," Booth continued looking over at Timlin. "Our good doctor here really didn't have much of a choice. And at one point she looks over at me and says 'Agent Booth, I'm a doctor and not some FBI lackey' to which I responded with the first thing that popped in my head 'Okay, thanks for that Bones'. Referring to Star Trek." Booth shrugged. "And the name just stuck."

"So you're comparing me to some character?" Booth again turned back to look at his partner.

"Not just _some_ character, Bones, one of the best on Start Trek. And no, he didn't really like it either."

* * *

_End of chapter A/N from Wolfy: The above talk where Booth is explaining why he calls Brennan 'Bones' is from 'How Brennan Got Her Nickname' by Goldpiece. I thought it fit in, and it was that fic that sparked us to write this one._

_A Star Trek reference off of Criminal Minds:_

_**Garcia**: You know how on Star Trek, Captain Kirk asks Bones to do something and Bones says, "Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker?"_

_**Special Agent Derek Morgan**: So what are you telling me? You can't do it?_

_**Garcia**: No, I'm saying I'm not a doctor._

_Please review. It makes us happy. And a happy Wolfy and Goldie mean faster updates. Which makes you happy._


	3. The women on your planet

**A/N: Goldie and I would like to think each and everyone of you who have reviewed. Your words mean a lot to us, and help us write new chapters. The delay in getting this chapter up is mine (Wolfy) alone. I wanted to get it up Monday, put it turned into a very busy day. And so did Tuesday. Sorry. But we do hope you enjoy this one. And to all the non-Trekkers out there, we are trying to explain as much as we can about the small jokes we throw in here and there, but if you have questions, feel free to ask. And to all the Trekkers, if we get anything wrong, sorry about that too.**

* * *

_Spock, the women on your planet are logical. No other planet in the galaxy can make that claim._

_-Captain James T. Kirk_

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth leaned against a table, his ankles crossed and his arms folded over his chest. He watched quietly as his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, examined the remains of their _Vulcan_ body. Agent Timlin had left shortly after introducing them to Dr. William Yates, the medical examiner. After a short round of facts exchanging, Dr. Yates led Booth and Brennan through the cold halls of the morgue and into a large room. Their _Vulcan_ body was then removed from locker #47 and placed on a table for Brennan. Yates then excused himself, leaving the FBI agent and anthropologist alone. Booth studied the way Brennan moved around what was left of the body, carefully looking at each bone and gently picking up a fragment. _Maybe_, Booth started to himself, _I should have called her Spock instead of Bones. After all, Spock was so logical, so emotionally checked. _Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say?" Brennan rolled her eyes at her partner and then went back to her examination.

"I asked you if there's an ID yet?"

"No, not yet," Booth said, pulling his notebook from his inside pocket. "They ran his fingerprints, but no luck. There was no ID on him. No keycard for a hotel, not even his registration for the convention, which you're supposed to show to get in the place."

"So we have an unidentified…_Vulcan_…on our hands?" Booth pushed himself away from the table.

"Why, Bones, you have been listening," he teased with a smile. "Anyhow, from the lack of blood at the crime scene, we're looking at our drop point and not our murder area." Brennan pointed to the right hand. "Look at the hand," she said. "See how the fingers are glued together?" Booth pulled a crime photo from the file and held it out to Brennan. The picture was of the victim when it was found, and the hand was in the Vulcan greeting.

"The Vulcan greeting," he told her. "Remember yesterday?" Booth stuck the pose that he had done the day before. "Live long and prosper."

"What about the left hand?" Booth looked at the hand in question. It was closed tightly into a fist.

"Not part of it," he said.

"Looks like something is in it." Brennan reached over and grabbed the hand. Using her strength she peeled the fingers up. Inside she found a broken pendant. "What is it?" she asked picking it up. Booth shook his head.

"I'm not sure," he answered, holding up an evidence bag. "But I bet Trekkie boy will know." Brennan dropped the pendant in the bag, and as Booth closed it she reached over to a nearby table and picked up the _Klingon_ knife that was found with the body.

"This could very well be the murder weapon," she said. "See the nicks on his ribs here? But it wasn't the tool that was used to skin him."

"So we're looking for a second weapon as well."

"Yes, I'm guessing a standard Buck knife or something similar. Something a little less…far fetched." Booth smiled as Brennan laid the knife back down. She looked back over at him and swept one hand over the remains. "Tell me about it." Booth cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not your assistant," he said with a smile.

"I know that, Booth. But it doesn't hurt to challenge your mind a little."

"You don't think what I do is a challenge?" Booth questioned.

"No, I never said that. What you do is a great challenge. Not everybody can do it. But you're always trying to get me to listen to my _gut_, it won't hurt you to listen to that logical part of your brain. Now, tell me what you see." Booth took a deep breath as he let his eyes roam over the body.

"Well, I can that it's missing over half its skin."

"You knew that before we came." Booth pinched his lips together.

"I see that _he's_ about 5 foot 9."

"Very good," Brennan said. "On both observations. What else?" Booth studied the body. _Well, Bones has already pointed out the nicks on the ribs,_ he said to himself. _I've already said gender and height. What am I missing? What does she want me to see?_ Brennan watched him as he studied the remains. She noticed the way his brow was ceased in deep thought. The way his eyes took in everything. Normally there were people around when she examined a body, or Booth was too busy giving her facts for her to do this. Finally he brought his eyes up to hers and she couldn't help but to notice that they were large pools of melted chocolate-_where did that come from?_ She asked herself.

"There are places," he began. "Were the bones have been carved." Brennan nodded.

"Right. Small carvings that most people would miss."

"What are they carvings of?" Brennan handed him a magnifying glass.

"Take a look." Booth took the glass and bent over the body.

"What are they?"

"I don't know," Brennan answered as Booth stood back up. "They are all different. Some kind of ruins or something, but I'm not sure."

"Well, since this guy was dressed up like a _Vulcan_ maybe they're _Vulcan_ symbols."

"Or since a Kellogg knife was found next to him, maybe it means something to one of them."

"Klingon," Booth corrected. "Not Kellogg. And good thinking. We'll bring Angela back and have her sketch the marks, and then maybe Boy Genius can help us with this too."

"One more thing, Booth," Brennan said, taking the magnifying glass back from him and positioning it above the bottom most rib. "Look here." Booth did.

"47?" he questioned looking up and meeting her eyes.

"It's the only one I've found, but I thought it was…_weird_."

"I can't believe you left us there for four hours," Hodgins complained, as he followed his companions into a hotel lobby.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," Angela said, putting down her bag.

"You're just saying that because that one Starfleet guy picked you up," Hodgins shot. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, children," Booth said. "You all stay here and I'll get some rooms." Angela, Brennan and Zack sat down in the overstuff chairs the hotel offered, but Hodgins choose to stand. Brennan half listened to Angela as Booth walked up to the counter. The young girl that worked there suddenly stood up straighter.

"Yes, sir, may I help you?" Booth flashed her a smile and lean against the counter.

"Yes, you can. I need 3 rooms please." The girl smiled and began to type the request into the computer.

"And for how many nights, sir?"

"Oh, let's start with three nights, but if need be, can we expand our stay?"

"Of course," the girl said. "Your name?"

"Seeley Booth," he said handing over his ID and credit card. While the girl fulfilled the request, Booth looked back at Brennan and smiled.

"Here you go, sir," the girl said. She handed Booth three key cards. "Have a good stay and if you need anything, please let me know."

"Thank you." Booth took the keys and began to walk back to his co-workers. As he closed the short distant, a woman standing off to the side caught his attention. She was tall, with long blonde hair. She gave him a wide smile and batted her lashes at him. Booth quickly pulled his eyes away and swallowed hard.

"Here we go," he said coming to stand in front of Brennan. He handed her one key. "You and Angela are in room 45." He handed a second keycard to Hodgins. "You and the kid are in room 47."

"47?" Hodgins asked. Booth nodded.

"And I'll be right across the hall in room 46."

"Hey, how come you get your own room?" Hodgins asked.

"Simple, the FBI is paying for the rooms. Now, lets get settled so we can get back to work." They all nodded. They picked up their bags and followed Booth to the elevator. "Meet back down in the lobby in 25 minutes."

"Right."

Booth sat in one of the large chairs in the lobby. He glanced at his watch and then back to his notes. He still had five minutes before the rest of the team came down. He quickly read over everything he had written down throughout the day, stopping from time to time to ponder over a note or a comment. Booth turned his head one-way and cracked his neck, and as he did he noticed a pair of red shoes. He followed up to a pair of shapely and toned legs. His eyes came to the hem of a red dress, a slim waist, full breasts, and then the same smile as earlier. When he made it to a pair of blue eyes he smiled. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I sure hope you can," the woman said sitting down next to him. "Savannah Sinclair." Booth took the offered hand.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth." Savannah crossed her long legs.

"I noticed you earlier, Agent Booth, and couldn't help but to wonder if I could buy you a cup of coffee." Booth gave a slight, nervous laugh.

"Thank you for the offer, Ms. Sinclair, but I'm afraid that I'm here on business."

"Oh, I understand, but you can't work all the time, now can you?" Again a slight laugh and a sigh of relief as the elevator doors opened and Brennan stepped out.

"Sorry, Ms. Sinclair," Booth said standing. "But I must be going." Savannah flashed a bright smile, as Booth walked away. Booth hurried to Brennan and, taking her elbow, quickly left the lobby.

"What's the hurry, Booth?" Brennan asked. As the doors closed behind them, Booth threw a look over his shoulder.

"Just wanted some fresh air," he lied. "Is Angela and the rest coming?" Brennan looked through the glass doors and smiled when she saw the blonde.

"Are you running away, Seeley Booth?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then why the hurry? Blondie too much for you to handle?"

"Of course not, I'm just ready to get moving. Where are those squints?" Brennan laughed.

* * *

_Don't forget to review and tell us how good we are...ahem...I mean how you liked the story. Yeah, that's it._

_TBC..._


	4. A woman is always a woman

**A/N: Welcome aboard! Not much to 'note' about this chapter. Only that the next chapter won't be up until next week, sorry. But feel free to read this chapter more than once to make up for it.**

* * *

_Worlds are conquered, galaxies destroyed -- but a woman is always a woman._

_-Captain James T. Kirk_

* * *

"I can't believe you made me come back," Hodgins whined as Booth opened the door for the convention center.

"Oh, suck it up, Hodgins," Angela snapped. Hodgins closed his mouth, but he wasn't happy.

"What _are_ we doing back here?" Brennan asked.

"Well, Timlin is meeting you and Angela in five minutes to take you two back to the body," Booth answered Brennan. "I want Angela to draw all the symbols on the bones."

"What about me, Agent Booth?" Zack questioned.

"Kid, you and I, are going to walk around and question people."

"Me and… _you_?" Zack said.

"I don't speak geek," Booth explained with a laugh.

"And that leaves me doing what?" Hodgins asked.

"Walk around, Hodgins. I'm sure you'll be able to hear all kinds of conspiracies and stuff." Brennan laughed at Hodgins when he rolled his eyes and stomped away.

"We'll see you in a few hours," Brennan said, taking Angela by the arm and dragging her out. Booth watched the ladies leave, and then turned back to Zack, who stood nervously wringing his hands together.

"Chill out, Kid," Booth said. "I'm not going to bite you." Zack gave him a weak smile. The attention of the FBI agent was more than what he could stand. He watched as Booth reached in his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a bag. "Do you know what this is?" Zack looked at the broken pendant and nodded.

"That's the Pendant of Kolinahr."

"Sorry, Kid, but my Trekkie talk isn't up to date."

"We prefer being called Trekkers, Agent Booth," Zack said, and quickly hurried on. "Kolinahr is the _Vulcan_ equivalent to banishing all emotion and embracing logic. You reach Kolinahr when you can control your emotions to the point of not feeling. Logic becomes the source of your existence. It is incredibly important for _Vulcans_ to reach Kolinahr, so the fact that his pendant is shattered would be an insult." Zack finished his explanation and looked up at the agent. "Where did you find it?"

"In the left hand of our dead _Vulcan_," Booth told him.

"_Romulans_ and _Vulcans_ descend from the same group of people," Zack said. "Could it be possible that a _Romulan_ killed our vic?" Booth put the bag back into his pocket.

"Anything is possible, Kid, but remember, this isn't real." Booth waved his hand to take in the whole convention center. "Underneath all those weird outfits and all that makeup, you have humans." Zack nodded his understanding and followed the agent as he started off toward a group of _Vulcans. _After the _Vulcans_, they ran into Leo McCoy.

"Anything new, Agent Booth?" McCoy asked. Booth shook his head.

"Not really, Mr. McCoy," he answered. "We have a few things we're looking into, but nothing I can discuss." McCoy nodded.

"I understand," he said. "I wanted to let you know that if you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you, I'm sure we'll be in touch." Booth watched the man walk away, and wondered, not for the first time, how hard it must be to go through life with a name like Leo McCoy. He shook his head and turned back to see what Zack had busied himself with. Booth watched as he chatted excitedly to a group of…_men_? Booth couldn't tell if Zack was in mixed company or not. A lot of the aliens looked alike to him. _Except that one,_ he thought to him self as a woman walked by. Booth could have sworn that her top was painted on.

"Agent Booth," Zack said, walking up to him. "The men over there," he indicated the group that Booth had wondered about. "Said that the day before yesterday, they heard an argument." Zack swallowed hard. "Between a _Vulcan_ and a _Klingon_ woman." Booth raised an eyebrow at the young man, but nodded.

"Come translate for me," Booth told him and started off in the direction of the men.

"So tell me," Angela said, never taking her eyes off the rune she was sketching.

"Tell you what?" Brennan asked. The anthropologist looked up from the file she was reading through.

"What? You tell me that some sexy blonde was talking to Booth when you got to the lobby, and then you just leave it at that."

"What else is there, Ange? I get off the elevator, he comes over to me and leads me outside to wait on you, Hodgins and Zack." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about the blonde."

"Why?" Brennan asked. "You running out of men?" Angela looked up at her friend with a scowl of her face.

"That wasn't even funny, Temperance."

"I'm sorry, Angela, but I just don't see why you want to know about Blondie."

"Why? Come on, Bren. We've got to know the competition." Brennan drew her brows together.

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that we have to know what we're up against. This blonde chick is moving in on our agent."

"Whoa, wait a minute. First off, there _is_ no competition. And second, Booth isn't _our_ agent." Angela smiled.

"Of course not, Bren, he's _your_ agent."

"He is not!" Angela laughed and went back to drawing, leaving Brennan to ponder over her words. _Why was Booth talking to Blondie?_ She asked herself. _No, she was talking to him,_ she corrected. _Why else would Booth hurry her out of the lobby?_

Booth and Brennan sat at a small Mexican restaurant eating supper. Zack had opted to stay at the convention and eat with some _Klingons_ he had met, and Angela had dragged Hodgins out shopping, much to the scientist's dismay. Booth watched Brennan from across the table as she munched on the chips and salsa their waiter had put on the table. _What I wouldn't give to be that chip right now._

"So did you learn anything new at the convention?" she asked. Booth mentally shook himself.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, a few new things. Hodgins is going off about all the freaks."

"What else is new?" she asked, reaching for another chip.

"Now, don't ruin your supper," Booth said with a smile.

"Don't worry about me. What else?"

"Well, apparently our vic had a fight with some _Klingon_ woman the day before yesterday. Nobody seems to know which woman, but it's something. I have Timlin running leads about a possible ID. We have it down to three, so hopefully we turn something up soon. And according to Zack, the fact that our dead _Vulcan_ had a broken Pendant of Kolinahr clenched in his left hand we could be looking for a _Romulan_." Brennan looked at him with a blank stare. "Another type of alien from Star Trek," he informed her.

"You know, for someone claims not to be a 'squint' you sure do know a lot about Star Trek." Booth smiled and took a bite of his own chip.

"Just because you watch Star Trek doesn't make you a squint," Booth argued.

"Maybe not, but name one that isn't." Brennan smiled.

"My old man use to watch the show, so I picked up a few things," he said with a shrug. "Truth be told, I like the show. Or should I say shows. The original and the spin-offs. Now, I'm no Trekker or anything, but I enjoy watching it. I know enough to get by."

"That has to be the single most surprising thing I've ever learned about you," she said.

"Yeah, well, I'll deny it if you ever bring it back up." He smiled at her as their food arrived. They ate for a few minutes in silence before Brennan spoke.

"So, that blondie you were talking to earlier…" she began.

"Let's not talk about Ms. Sinclair," Booth pleaded. "And just for the record, Bones, _she_ approached me. Not the other way around." Brennan smiled at the knowledge. _Angela will be happy to know that_, she said to herself, denying the fact that it made her feel better to know it. "Anyway," Booth continued, pulling Brennan from her thoughts. "I'm not really into blondes anymore." Brennan looked across the table at him surprised.

"Really?" she questioned, thankful that her voice didn't waver. Booth nodded, a sly, seductive grin on his face.

"Yeah, totally out of that whole blonde hair blue eyes stage. Green is starting to become my favorite color." Booth caught her eyes for a second before dropping his own gaze to his food. Brennan watched him, wondering what his comment meant.

* * *

_Please remember to review. _

_TBC..._


	5. Universal constants

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since we updated. It's totally all my fault. I have been busy with trips and holidays and birthdays... But we hope that you like this newest chapter.**

* * *

_The idea of male and female are universal constants._

_- Captain James T. Kirk_

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth leaned casually against the wall, watching the people of the convention. He had gotten everyone up at 7 AM for breakfast, and then handed out the assignments, which really was only one- _gather information_. Zack had been much too eager to return, saying that he had been invited into the _Klingon_ room of the convention. Angela, too, seemed a bit eager to return. And standing where he was, Booth could see why. Seven or eight men dressed in Starfleet uniforms surrounded her. Brennan really hadn't said anything over the news. She simply made the best of it, and Booth half listened to her argue with a _Vulcan_ about something or another. "Would you stop that?" a voice said, shattering Booth's thoughts. He turned to see Hodgins standing near him. 

"Stop what?" Hodgins rolled his eyes.

"I've been standing here for five minutes and you've been humming 'Man Eater' the whole time."

"Sorry, heard it getting dressed this morning."

"Well, just stop it." Booth smiled as the scienist turned away from him. He was just about to start humming the same song, now that he knew it annoyed Hodgins so much, when he felt a new presence. He turned his head and found a female _Klingon_ staring at him.

"nuqneH," she said with a smile, which showed a mouthful of slightly pointed teeth.

"Um, sorry," Booth started. "_Klingon_ isn't my second language."

"Then lucky for you I speak English. My name is Rialcnis," she said holding out her hand.

"Wow, that must have been hell growing up with," Hodgins said, earning him a glare from the _Klingon_ woman.

"It's my _Klingon_ name," she said to him and then turned back to Booth. "And you are Agent Booth, are you not?"

"I see my reputation precedes me," Booth said with a smile.

"Indeed, Agent Booth, you are the topic of many conversations around the convention. You and your…_odd little team._" Hodgins narrowed his eyes.

"Odd, maybe," Hodgins said. "But little?" Rialcnis smiled over at the curly hair man again.

"What can I say," she said as her gaze wandered over his frame. "I only know what I've heard."

"And what else have you heard?" Booth asked.

"Oh, that you're here because of the dead _Vulcan_ that was found. A shame you waste your time on the likes of him."

"Did you know him?" Rialcnis laughed.

"I don't socialize with _those_ people," she said. "I try to stick to my own kind."

"Who's your new friend, Booth?" Angela asked as she and Zack walked up. Brennan had also excused herself from her debate to listen in.

"You mean his new admirer, don't you Ange?" Hodgins said.

"Rialcnis here was just telling me some things that she's heard around the convention," Booth said.

"Ah, you must be Dr. Brennan," the _Klingon_ said, turning to the anthropologist.

"That's right," Booth answered for her. "She's my partner, and this is her team." Rialcnis smiled.

"Then I'll leave you to your work, Agent Booth," she said and stepped toward him. "But I do expect to meet again." She licked her lips and then turned and walked away.

"Seems like Jack was right," Angela said, causing everybody to look at her. "Booth _does_ have an admirer."

"Shut up, Angela," Booth said and quickly changed the subject. "What have you been able to find out?"

"I have something," Agent Timlin said walking up to the group.

"Please tell me it's an ID," Booth said, and the older agent nodded.

"Yup, our _Vulcan_ is Jimmy Doohan, age 47, lived in Alabama."

"He traveled quite a ways, didn't he?" Angela said.

"Agent Booth," Zack said. "You know how we thought it was funny that the convention administrator is named Leo McCoy?" Booth nodded. "Well, um, sir, Jimmy, er, James Doohan was the name of the guy who played Montgomery Scott."

"Scotty?" Booth questioned, and Zack nodded. "Okay, this is getting too weird." Booth ran a hand over his hair. "Can anybody tell me anything else?"

"Well, Starfleet thinks that a _Klingon_ killed Scotty," Angela said.

"And the _Klingons_ thinks that it was another _Vulcan,_" Zack countered.

"And everybody _does_ know that this is all make believe, right?" Brennan asked. And when all eyes where on her she continued. "I mean, you all talk about _Klingons_ and _Vulcan_ and Starfeet."

"Fleet," Booth corrected. "Starfleet."

"Whatever," Brennan said, rolling her eyes. "You all talk about them like they're real."

"Of course we know it's not real," Angela said.

"But what better way of keeping things in categories?" Booth asked. "Look around, Bones. Each person here has a favorite part of Star Trek. They each stay with their own. We could strip them all down to their human forms, but then how would we group them?" Brennan looked around the room and then back at her partner. "It's easier to go into their world for now, then it is to pull them back into ours."

"Well, I have something," Hodgins said. "If anybody cares." Booth stared another moment at Brennan before turning.

"What do you have?"

"Well, I was talking so some…_outsiders_," he began. "They say they saw our _Vulcan_ wandering around in the _Klingon_ room the day before he was found."

"Do they know why he was there?" Hodgins shook his head no.

"But they did say that they also remember him fighting with a _Klingon_ woman."

"Maybe you need to ask your new _friend_ about it," Angela suggested.

"I think you may be right." He glanced down at his watch. "Ok, it's a half hour until lunch. Why don't we meet outside at noon and head off in search of food." They all agreed. "Okay, Bones, lets go talk to this Rialcnis person."

It didn't take long to find the _Klingon_. "Ah, Agent Booth, it's so nice to see you again."

"I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions, Rialcnis," Booth said.

"Anytime," she answered, ignoring the doctor.

"We have reason to believe that the _Vulcan _that was murdered was talking to a _Klingon_ woman the day before he died."

"Why would one of my sisters be talking to one of…"

"Those people," Booth finished holding up one hand. "Yeah, I get that. But have you heard anything?" Rialcnis took a step toward Booth and placed a hand on his chest.

"Perhaps I have heard…_something_ circling around." She leaned close to him. "What do I get if I cooperate?"

"We won't throw you in jail," Brennan said under her breath.

"Um, Ms. Rialcnis, you do know that withholding information relevant to a federal investigation is a crime, don't you?" Booth questioned.

"But how do I know my information _is_, as you put it, relevant?" Again, she flashed her pointed teeth smile. "We could, however, discuss it over dinner." Booth coughed.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline, but I would appreciate any information that you may have." Rialcnis began to walk past him, but then stopped, her bare shoulder touching his.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider dinner, Agent Booth?"

"I'm afraid not." She made a tsking sound with her tongue.

"Too bad, because for what I consider love, I would need a _Klingon_, but in the meantime, you would do nicely." She reached over and grabbed his butt before walking away.

"What are you laughing about?" Booth barked, turning to face Brennan.

"Just how popular you are around here," she told him. "First Blondie and now an alien."

"Yeah, it's freakin hilarious."

* * *

_You know what to do...don't make us beg._

_Wolfy & Goldie_


	6. Conflicting impulses

**A/N: ****WOATCAPIITON suggested having a glossary of Trekker terms for all non-Trekkers. So look for terms at the end of the chapters for the rest of the fic. Hope it hopes.**

* * *

_That unit is a woman. A mass of conflicting impulses.  
__- Spock_

* * *

"Okay, so what do we know?" Booth asked as he paced around the room the Angela and Brennan shared. All the squints sat in it, watching the FBI agent. 

"We know that Jack hasn't stopped complaining since we've got here," Angela said.

"True," Booth agreed, "but I meant about the case."

"We know our victim was Jimmy Doohan, age 47, from Alabama," Zack said, earning him a nod from the agent.

"And that Doohan is missing over 50 of his skin," Brennan put in.

"And that a _Klingon_ weapon may have killed him," Angela said.

"And that this whole thing is a conspiracy," Hodgins added.

"We know that Doohan checked in at the convention on the first day," Booth told the team, ignoring Hodgins comment. "And that he was seen talking to a _Klingon_ woman the day before they found him dead."

"Did your admirer have anything to say?" Angela asked.

"Booth wouldn't agree to her…_terms_," Brennan informed the group.

"Terms? What terms?" All eyes were on the still pacing agent. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to tell them, Brennan did it for him.

"She wanted Booth to go out to dinner with her or she won't give us any information."

"She might not even _have_ information," Booth pointed out.

"But she might, man," Hodgins said.

"Yeah, she might know something that could break the case," Angela added. "And we may never know because you're too scared."

"I'm not scared of her," Booth shot.

"Then go on the date," Hodgins said. Booth ran a hair through his hair. The last thing he wanted was to go on a date with some freaky _Klingon_ woman, but all eyes were watching him, and he knew he was going to have to go.

"But she's a…_Klingon_," Booth tried to argue.

"She's a woman," Angela pointed out.

"We're not asking you to marry her," Brennan told him. "But if she's got information that can help us in this case, then shouldn't you be willing to do your part to get it?"

"My part?" he questioned. He stopped pacing and walked over to his partner. "My _part?_ My part is to investigate a murder. I'm an FBI agent, I _am_ doing _my_ part."

"But Booth, the woman might know something, and your normal tactics aren't working. Its one date, one dinner with her. How hard can that be?" Booth stared at his partner for a moment, the squints all watching and waiting.

"Fine," he finally said. "I'll…go out with her."

"Then maybe we'll have some new information to work with," Brennan said with a smile. Booth grumbled something heading back to the convention and getting this torture over with.

Brennan and Angela stood together watching Booth walk toward Rialcnis. As soon as they had gotten back to the convention, Zack had disappeared, leaving only the two females and Booth. They had left Hodgins at the hotel; nobody could take anymore of his complaining. It didn't take long for Angela to spot the _Klingon_ in question. "You really showed Booth earlier," Angela said. Brennan looked over at her friend with a frown.

"Showed him what?"

"I mean that you told him what to do and you didn't back down."

"I didn't tell him what to do," Brennan argued.

"My foot, you didn't. You told him to go on this date and you didn't let up until he agreed."

"Angela, this woman may hold the key to solving this murder. If dinner with Booth will get her to talk, then it's his duty to do it."

"Um-mm, sure," Angela said. "Look, he's approaching her." Brennan turned to watch the scene. Rialcnis smiled as Booth stopped in front of her. Booth said something, and the woman took a step forward, placing a hand on his chest. Brennan tightened her jaw. Booth said something else and Rialcnis laughed, then she hooked her arm through Booth's and led him away. "I guess that means he's got the date, huh, Bren?" Angela asked, but Brennan had already walked away.

Brennan sat in the lobby of the hotel reading over a few old files that she had brought along. She glanced up at the clock on the wall and sighed. _Where was he?_ She wouldn't admit that she was waiting up for Booth, but she was starting to get worried. It was after midnight, and he hadn't returned yet. Brennan dropped her eyes back to her files. "Aw, Bones, are you waiting up for me?" Brennan's eyes' shot up to a smiling Booth.

"Of course not, Booth," she lied. "I just couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb Ange. How did it go?"

"Not bad," Booth said. "Rialcnis is quite the talker. And amazingly enough, not just about Star Trek."

"Really?" Brennan asked, gathering her files and standing up.

"Yup, in fact, we're meeting for lunch tomorrow."

"Really?" Brennan pushed by him and headed to the elevator, Booth right behind her.

"You okay, Bones?" Booth asked once they were on and heading up.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just…seem…mad or something."

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Glad your date went well with the little blackmailer."

"Hey, you're the one that wanted me to go on this date in the first place," Booth reminded her as she got off on their floor. "So why are you mad at me for?"

"A date, Booth. One date. I didn't say sleep with her." Booth reached out and grabbed Brennan by the arm, turning her to face him.

"Hold up," he said. "Who said anything about sleeping with her?" Brennan shook her head.

"Just forget it, Booth."

"No, I won't. Something's bothering you and I want to know what it is?"

"Will you please let go?" Booth released his grip. "I just don't think you should be going out with a suspect."

"Wait a minute," Booth said, rubbing a hand over his face. "How come you're mad at me for doing what _you_ told me to do?"

"I said one date, Booth. Just to get information, that you still haven't told me about."

"You haven't asked," he pointed out. "And I'm not telling you anything until you tell me why I deserve you accusing me of sleeping with her."

"Just forget," Brennan said, turning away and starting back turn her door. Again Booth caught her and spun her around.

"I will _not_ forget it. One minute you're all for it and the next you're acting like you just caught me cheating on you."

"I said forget it," Brennan almost yelled.

"Bones," Booth tired again, this time his voice soft. "I just want to know what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Booth. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to get some sleep." Brennan pulled out of his hold and Booth watched as she entered her room. _Something's wrong_, he thought to himself. _I just wish I knew what._

* * *

_Glossary_

_Jimmy Doohan_ named after James Doohan, played Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Star Trek

_Klingon_ an alien species from Star Trek; very aggressive.

_

* * *

__Thanks for reading. Now make us happy...and PLEASE review. Don't make us beg. I can __guarantee_ _we are not too good to get on our knees and beg...bribe...what ever it takes._

_Wolfy and Goldie_


	7. Motive for Murder

**A/N: Okay, so Goldpiece and I were talking, and I was telling her that my muse, Branwyn, really needs a vacation. So we decided to pack her up and buy her a ticket to where ever Muses go to kick back and party. Branwyn was overjoyed, but that left me without a muse. Well, Goldie talked to her muse, Maynard, and he agreed to hop over to my place and help me write Chapter 7. So what does that mean? For all of you who have read Goldpiece (which should be every one of you), then you all know she likes cliffies. So, blame Maynard for how this chapter ends. With that said, enjoy.**

* * *

_Jealousy has often been a motive for murder._  
_- Captain James T. Kirk_

* * *

"I am not jealous," Brennan hissed at her best friend. Angela crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "I'm not."

"Yeah, and Jack doesn't _really_ believe all those conspiracies he talks about.

"Why would I be jealous of Booth and his new bambi?"

"First off, I think you mean bimbo, and secondly, oh I don't know, maybe because deep down in that well guarded heart of yours, you think he's cute." Brennan rolled her eyes with a snort.

"Booth, cute? Yeah, right." Angela watched Brennan watch Booth and Rialcnis. The _Klingon _kept a hand near or on Booth at all times. She would lean in when he spoke, and smiled at him when he said something witty. _She plays right into his ego,_ Angela thought. Brennan pinched her lips together in disgust. "We have a case to solve," she said. "And Booth is over there acting like some lovesick teenager."

"Then go get him," Angela said. "Go fight for your man."

"He's not my _man_, Angela, and stop implying that he is."

"Who's not your man?" Hodgins asked walking up to the ladies, Zack a step behind him.

"Bren here is jealous of Booth's new girl," Angela said matter-of-factly.

"I am _not_ jealous."

"Then why are you destroying today's lunch menu?" Zack asked. Brennan looked down at her hands. In them was a piece of paper that she had been spreading and struggling.

"Looks like Brennan doesn't like mac and cheese," Hodgins teased.

"Hey guys, anything new?" Booth asked, walking up to the small group of squints. Zack opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Brennan.

"_My_ team will give you a report when I say they can." Everybody in the small circle looked at the anthropologist.

"Um, okay," Booth started slowly. "Then can I have a report, _please_?"

"No."

"And why not?" The squints looked from Booth to Brennan like they were watching a tennis game.

"Because we've been working all day, and all I've seen you do is flirt with your girlfriend."

Whoa," Booth said, holding up his hands. "I have gotten more information thanks to Rialcnis then I've been able to gather since we've gotten here."

"Yeah, like phone numbers of all the other _Vulcans_ here?"

"Rialcnis is a _Klingon,"_ Zack piped in.

"Whatever," Booth and Brennan answered at the same time.

"Hey, guys, lets not fight, ok," Angela said, trying to get their attention.

"If you think the only thing I've been doing is mingling for person pleasure, then you need to reexamine the evidence, Dr. Brennan," Booth shot.

"Oh, really, Agent Booth? Well, I think my vision is good enough to see what's going on. So why don't you just head back over to your alien lover, and leave me alone."

"Fine."

"Fine." Angela, Hodgins and Zack stood there and watched as Booth headed back to Rialcnis and Brennan stormed off the opposite direction.

"Now that right there," Angela began. "That was a ST appetizer if I've ever seen one." Zack looked over at the artist, who wore a large smile.

"Star Trek?" he questioned.

"Nope, sexual tension." Hodgins laughed as Zack's cheek turned red.

_What the hell is wrong with her?_ Booth asked himself once again. The water of his shower beat down on him, washing away the day. After their little fight, he and Brennan hadn't talked for the rest of the day. She didn't even have dinner with him. Booth reached down, turned off the water and pulled back the curtain. _It's not my fault that Bones is acting weird,_ he thought. _I'm just doing my job_. Booth dried off and then wrapped the towel around his waist. With a quick look in the bathroom mirror, he opened the door and walked out into the main part of the hotel room. His clean clothes were laid across the bed. "Not my fault," he muttered out loud.

"What isn't your fault, Baby?" Booth jumped and spun around. Sitting in the chair by the window was Savannah Sinclair. "Didn't mean to startle you," she said standing.

"How did you get in here?" Booth demanded. Savannah stood and walked over to him.

"I have my ways, Agent Booth," she purred. Booth slapped her hand away, as she tried to place it on his bare chest.

"Well, I have mine too, and I should have you arrested." Booth pushed past her and opened the door. "Now get out."

"Just thought you would want some company tonight," Savannah said, stopping in front of him. "After your little…_spat_ with Dr. Brennan."

"How did you know about that?" Booth questioned.

"I have my ways." Booth shook his head.

"Out."

"Fine." Savannah turned to leave but stopped when she noticed two women looking at her. "Good evening, Dr. Brennan. See you later, Agent Booth." Booth didn't notice her go. His eyes were locked with those of his partner. Angela looked between the two. A red with anger Brennan and a very pale Booth.

"Umm, I think I'll just," Angela started, but Brennan interrupted.

"And to think you convinced me to come talk to him."

"Bones, listen it's not what you think." Brennan turned and stomped down the hall. Booth started after her, but Angela stepped in his way, and held up a hand. "Get out of my way," he growled.

"Now, sweetie, I'm all for you chasing after her and everything," Angela said. "And believe me, I really don't have a problem with the view, but." She let the sentence trial off. Booth glanced down at himself, and realized what he was wearing. With red cheeks he walked back into his room and slammed the door.

* * *

_So did you like? Well, tell us about it. Review. Review. Review._

_Wolfy and Goldie and Maynard_


	8. Emotionally healthy

**A/N: I don't really have one. Just thought I would write something.**

* * *

"_The release of emotion is what keeps us healthy. Emotionally healthy." - Dr. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy_

"_That may be, Doctor. However, I have noted that the healthy release of emotion is frequently unhealthy for those closest to you." - Spock_

* * *

"Bones, will you just listen to me," Booth begged, following Brennan down the sidewalk. After Angela pointed out his lack of clothing, Booth hurried to get dressed and found Brennan sitting in the hotel lobby. He tried to talk to her, but she only rattled off something about alpha male and ego and something else, Booth didn't quite understand, then she stood and left the building.

"Nothing to talk about Booth," she threw back over her shoulder. Booth reached out to grab her arm, but as his fingers closed around her upper arm, Brennan went into survivor mood. Before he could respond, he found himself lying on his back on the sidewalk. Brennan loomed above him with a surprise look on her face. Booth shook his head slightly, and took a mental inventory of his body. _Nothing broken,_ he thought…but something was wrong. He opened his mouth to draw in a breath, but couldn't. His lungs were on fire with lack of oxygen.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" a man asked, rushing to her side.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." The sandy haired man nodded and pulled out a cell phone.

"I'm going to call the cops," he told her. Brennan looked at Booth, who was pushing himself into a sitting position. She could see him struggling for a breath, and she felt somewhat sorry for him. However, not enough to stop the man from calling the police.

"Are you sure you okay?" the EMT asked Booth. The federal agent nodded and dropped the oxygen mask.

"Thank you." The EMT took the mask and moved away from the agent.

"Here you go, Agent Booth," the captain of the local police force said, handing Booth back his badge. "Sorry about the mix up." Booth stood and paused as a pain ran through his back.

"It's okay, sir," Booth said. "Sorry that you had to come out." The captain looked at the agent.

"So, tell me again who the woman was?" Agent put hid badge in his pocket.

"My partner." The captain made a slight tsk sound.

"Some partner."

"You have no idea." Booth left the captain, gave the sandy haired man a quick once over and headed back to the hotel. _I'm gonna kill her,_ he thought to himself.

The trip to the hotel was quick, and Booth went straight to the door of Brennan and Angela's door. After four loud knocks, the door opened. "Where is she?" Booth growled. Angela leaned against the door jam, holding the door half closed.

"Who?"

"Get out of my way, Angela," Booth said, reaching out and forcefully pushing the door open. Brennan sat at a desk in the room and looked up at the agent.

"I see the police let you go."

"Angela, get out."

"Now Booth I don't think," Angela began.

"Get out!" Angela looked between the partners, and then finally left, shutting the door loudly behind her. Booth stared at Brennan, who had dropped her eyes back to her laptop. "What the hell was all that about?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Booth walked over to the desk and slammed his hands down on it, making everything jump.

"You know damn what. Flipping me. Having Sand man call the cops. Telling them you didn't know me. What the _hell_ was all that about?" Brennan looked up at him, and, for the first time since knowing him, she was a little nervous. She could see anger in his eyes, but this time it wasn't because of a suspect but because of her. She swallowed hard.

"Listen, Booth, I think it's best if you leave," Brennan said, standing.

"I'm not going anywhere until we get this worked out."

"There's nothing to work out."

"Like hell there isn't," Booth countered, crossing his arms. "And I'm going to stay here until we get it worked out."

"Fine," Brennan said, moving around the desk and heading to the door. "I'll be over in Hodgins and Zack's room."

"Oh, no you don't," Booth said, beating her to the door and locking it. "You're going to stay right here and talk to me. What's wrong, Bones?" Brennan turned away from him and stalked over to the window.

"Nothing." She could hear Booth let out a sigh and move around the room. She could feel him come up behind her.

"Temperance," he said softly.

"Hodgins found out that Doohan was talking to a woman named Lilly Rosebourgh," Brennan began. Booth closed his eyes. He knew she wanted to change the subject. She didn't want talk about whatever it was that was bothering her.

"Savannah and I didn't _do_ anything," Booth said.

"Booth, you don't have to explain to me."

"I got out the shower and she was just there," Booth continued. "I was throwing her out. I didn't want her there. I was getting ready to come find you." Brennan looked over at him. "I don't like you being mad at me and me not knowing why."

"You were…"

"Coming to find you, Bones. You have to believe me. I don't want to fight. But I don't know _why_ you're mad at me."

"That…_Klingon_," Brennan said. "You spent all day with her." Booth stared at her for a long moment, before he began to laugh. Brennan rolled her eyes and turned away.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

"You're jealous."

"I am _not_ jealous," she shot at him. "I wish everybody would stop saying that."

"Okay, Bones, you're not jealous, just don't land me on the floor again." Brennan whipped around to say something, but when she found Booth smiling at her, her anger subsided some. "I'm sorry that you thought I was ignoring you, but Rialcnis got people to talk to me that wouldn't any other way. We needed the information, Bones." Booth watched her in silence.

"I'm sorry I…umm…dropped you." Booth smiled at her.

"Hey, it's okay, my fault for grabbing you. I know your training."

"And that woman…she was."

"Leaving. I don't even know how she got in." Brennan glanced away from him and then back.

"You're not in any trouble with the police, are you?" Booth shook his head no.

"Although, Cullen's going to get a good laugh out of it when it makes it to him," he told his partner, and then added. "Partners normally don't beat each other up." Brennan returned his smile. She was thankful that she no longer felt mad. She was thankful they were back on talking terms.

* * *

_Well? What do you think? Did you see it coming? Tell us._


	9. Irrational fear of the unknown

**A/N: Howdy! Welcome to another chapter. We are so happy that nobody saw last chapter coming. Infact, as I wrote it and Brennan flipped Booth, I was like "wow!" So we are coming into the home ****Stretch. So look for alot of facts to come into the light.**

* * *

_You know the greatest danger facing us is ourselves, and irrational fear of the unknown. There is no such thing as the unknown. Only things temporarily hidden, temporarily not understood._  
_- Captain James T. Kirk_

* * *

Zack Addy opened the door and took a step back when Booth, followed by Brennan, walked in past him.

"What's this about Lilly Rosebourgh?" Booth asked.

"I thought you two were in the process of killing each other," Angela said, earning her a glare from Brennan.

"Rosebourgh," Booth repeated. Hodgins sat cross-legged on his bed.

"She was the woman with our _Vulcan_," he said, "Who she is, well, man, that's your job." Booth watched Brennan sit on the second bed next to Angela.

"And where did you get the information?"

"Some _Vulcan_ guy," Hodgins said, with a shrug. "I don't know his name, but it's more than what we had."

"Agent Booth," Zack said, trying to get his attention. "I've heard some rumors today that, well, maybe Doohan's death wasn't anything to do with the convention." Booth rounded on the assistant.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sir, I've had a few different people tell me that Doohan was liked by everybody at these conventions. A lot of people are saying that he was killed for something outside of Star Trek." The agent nodded, and began to pace the small room.

"Good work, you two."

"Have we looked into Doohan's life?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, I have somebody looking into that, but so far nothing."

"Maybe we _are_ looking at this wrong," Angela said. "What if this Rosebourgh was having an affair with the dead _Vulcan_?"

"I have thought about that," Booth informed them.

"I still think it's some kind of conspiracy," Hodgins said. Everybody gave a collective groan. "No, hear me out. 47." Booth looked from Hodgins to Brennan. She looked from Booth to Angela, who looked to Zack who looked back to Booth.

"Okay, Jack," Angela said. "What does 47 have to do with anything?" Hodgins uncrossed his legs and stood from the bed.

"Come on, haven't you all seen it? There was a '47' carved into the bones of the dead guy. He was found under table _47._ He was 47 years old. Hell, I'm even in _room_ 47."

"I'll admit that there are a few 47s floating around," Booth said.

"You guys don't know anything," Hodgins said. "Come on, Zack, tell me at least _you_ know." Zack looked around the room at the waiting faces, but then shook his head no. Hodgins let out a frustrated growl. "Of course you wouldn't. Listen, it's called the 47 Conspiracy. Why does the number 47 appear in so many episodes of Star Trek?" Hodgins looked at Zack, and then Brennan. Angela and then Booth. "Oh, come on. 47. Pomona College? All numbers equal 47? The meaning of life?" All faces still had a blank look. "You know, forget it. I don't know why I even try."

"Okay," Angela said slowly. "Anyway, what do you want us to do, Booth?" Booth gave Hodgins one last look before turning his attention to the artist.

"Get some sleep tonight. It's back to the convention in the morning. I want this case wrapped up. I'll call up to headquarters, and see what they have. Zack, pull out all you Trekker charm. See if you can come up with _anything_ new. Angela, ask around those Starfleet guys you've been drooling over. Hodgins, keep doing whatever it is you've been doing."

"What about me?" Brennan asked.

"You're staying with me," Booth said. "I don't want to chance you getting mad at me again."

"Got it," Booth said into his cell phone, which was balanced between his ear and his shoulder, leaving his hands free to jot down notes. The agent paced the lobby of the hotel waiting for the squint squad to come down. "Yup, what else?" Booth glanced at the elevator doors and then his watch. _What's taking them?_ he asked himself for the hundredth time. "I'm here. Right. Yeah, I got it." Booth heard a ding and turned hoping to see Brennan, hell, any of them would do, but he didn't want to see Savannah. She smiled at him as she stepped into the room. Booth rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "California, right. Then Alabama. Anything else?" Booth waited, and tried to ignore the pair of eyes that were staring at him. He wrote down a few more notes, and then stuffed his notebook into his pocket. "Hey thanks, Henson," he said before snapping the phone shut.

"Good morning, Agent Booth," Savannah said. Booth closed his eyes, sent up a silent prayer, and then turned to face the woman.

"Ms. Sinclair," Booth answered politely.

"I do hope I didn't get you into any trouble with your lady friend." Savannah offered him a smile. _I know that smile,_ Booth thought. _But where have I seen it?_

"Not at all." Booth glanced over at the elevator, but still no Brennan.

"That's good," Savannah said, sitting down and crossing her long legs. "I would hate to think that I caused some…_hard_ feelings." Booth watched her for a moment, not because he was checking her out, but because he knew her from somewhere. _But where?_ Booth turned away from the blonde and walked to the another side of the lobby. Even with his back to her, he knew she was watching, and somehow, calculating. This time when the elevator dinged, Brennan and the whole squint squad stepped off.

"Kid," Booth said, as he pulled out of the hotel parking lot. He looked in the read view mirror to make sure he had Zack's attention. "Are their any records that convention attendees have to fill out?"

"There's the registration forms," Zack answered.

"And would they have to write down if they were going to dress as somebody?" Zack shook his head no.

"What is it you're trying to find out?"

"I'm trying to find out how to spell Rialcnis." Booth shot Brennan a '_I'll explain later'_ look and she turned to look out of the window. The drive was long and silent to the convention center. As they all climbed out Zack spoke, telling Booth how Rialcnis was most probably spelled.

"Thanks, Kid," Booth said. "Okay, you all know what I want you to do. The faster we solve this the faster we get home." Angela, Hodgins and Zack all nodded and headed to the door, but a hand on Brennan's arm stopped her from following. "Care to tell me what's so special about Rialcnis?" she asked. Booth turned to face her, watching as her expression grew stony.

"I'm interested in the name, not the person." Brennan thought for a minute and then shook her head.

"I don't know." Booth smiled and pulled out his notebook. He flipped to an empty page and wrote down Rialcnis.

"See it now?" he asked, holding the notebook up. Brennan studied the name for a moment. Booth knew she had figured it out when he saw her eyes grow large.

"It's her," Brennan said. "The _Klingon_ and Sinclair are the same person." Booth nodded and put the notebook back into his pocket.

"Now the question is, why has she been playing me from two different angles?"

"Maybe she just thinks you're that cute," Brennan teased.

"Now, Bones, just because you're not able to resist me doesn't mean every woman can't." Booth got the reaction he wanted when Brennan's cheeks began to grow red. "No, I think Ms. Sinclair is covering something. And we've got to figure out what that is."

* * *

_There you have it. How many people knew Sinclair was also Rialcnis? Points to everybody who did!_

_Wolfy, Branwyn, Goldpiece and Maynard_

_TBC..._


	10. Human Intuition

**UPDATE 4 January 2007 A/N:Goldy and I both drop to our knees to beg for your forgivness: We are so sorry. Please forgive us. We know that we left this fiction go too, way too long with no updates. :begins to cry: We are so sorry. Now, with that out the way, this chapter has been posted before. We are REPOSTING chapter ten, simply because we made a few, slight changes to it. Nothing huge. Look for chapter seven to follow very shortly. You may want to reread this fiction just so you can remembered (since both Goldy and I had too). Thank you for your understanding. We're going to go build a fort of ceral boxes just in case.**

* * *

_Without facts, the decision cannot be made logically. You must rely on your human intuition._  
_- Spock_

* * *

"Lilly Rosebourgh, nineteen year old female originally from California, moved to Alabama when she was thirteen with her family. As of now there's no record that she and Doohan knew each other before coming here. She checked into the same hotel as we did the day before the convention started, and registered for the convention five months ago." Brennan nodded at Booth to let him know that she was paying attention. "Several persons have come forward saying that they saw Doohan and Rosebourgh together, including the day before his body was found."

"But unless Rosebourgh is a rather large woman," Brennan pointed out, "Then she didn't work alone to kill Doohan."

"Agreed, which leads us back to Sinclair."

"You think they worked together?" Booth nodded.

"Rosebourgh might not have known Doohan, but Sinclair did. I had Henson do a little more digging for us. Turns out Doohan and Sinclair knew each other. Rumor has it that they had a short affair."

"Why didn't we know that before?" Brennan asked.

"Because it was ten years ago. Doohan was thirty-seven and Sinclair was just pushing twenty."

"But do Sinclair and Rosebourgh know each other?" Booth shrugged.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."

Savannah Sinclair sat casually in the wooden chair of the local police station. Her legs were crossed, allowing her mini-skirt to show off a generous amount of toned thigh. She had her fingers laced together, resting atop he leg. Brennan took her in- measured her up. Every blonde hair was in place. Every eyelash coated with exactly the right amount of black mascara. Her full lips donned a fiery shade of red lipstick. Her eyes never strayed far from Booth, and Brennan found herself clenching her jaw until it hurt. "So tell us, Ms. Sinclair," Booth began. "Are you enjoying the convention?" Savannah titled her head slightly, and batted her lashes. A small, seductive smile graced her lips.

"Ah, I see you've figured out my little game, Agent Booth," she said, her voice as smooth as honey. "Sorry to keep you in the dark about my _other_ persona, but I found it most entertaining to chase you as both human and Klingon"

"We were hoping you could answer a few questions," Booth went on.

"You didn't have to bring me down here for answers, Seeley," Savannah told him. Brennan shivered as Booth's first name rolled off the other woman's tongue.

"Agent Booth," Booth corrected. "And we are in the middle of an investigation." Savannah licked her lips, and then smiled again.

"Of course, and just what do you wish for me to answer?"

"For starters, why didn't you tell us that you knew the victim?" A slender shoulder raised and fell.

"I knew Jimmy," she admitted. "And I also knew how that would look, especially when I've been with him on…several occasions since coming to this convention."

"Define, 'with him'," Booth said. Savannah sat up a little straighter in her chair and looked Booth right in the eyes.

"We had sex," she told him. "Wild, passionate, make-you-scream sex. The kind I wanted to have with you." Savannah uncrossed her legs and leaned forward in her seat. "You know the kind, don't you, Agent Booth?" she continued. "The kind of sex that lasts for hours, and makes you sticky and breathless. The kind that takes you to the height of emotions and just when your body is begging for you to stop, you tumble over the edge and your release feels like you're soaring." Her voice had grown soft during her description, and her eyes wide. _Like a spider trying to draw in her prey,_ Brennan thought, as she watched the woman who sat across from her partner.

"And just when was the last time you had intercourse with Doohan?" Booth asked. Savannah sat back, disappointed. Booth seemed as calm and cool as ever.

"Two nights before he was found dead," she told him. "We were supposed to meet the next night, but he stood me up. I guess I know why now."

"Why were you sleeping with him, anyway?" Savannah crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Nothing better to do," she answered off handedly. "We knew each other from way back. We meet each other here and decided to hook up. The sex with Jimmy was always good." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Do you know if he was sharing the good times with anybody else?"

"I wouldn't know." Booth looked over at Brennan and gestured toward the door. "You know, Agent Booth," Savannah called, as he was following Brennan out. "I still think we could make sweet music together." Booth turned back to look at her.

"I don't think so, Ms. Sinclair. I don't do it with murder suspects and frankly, you're not my type." With that, Booth walked out and shut the door.

"Now what?" Brennan asked.

"Now, we find Rosebourgh."

Angela, Zack and Hodgins stood together watching the people of the convention. A group of men dressed in Star Fleet uniforms walked by. One of them, a tall man, with dark brown hair smiled at Angela. She smiled back and watched him go. "Now he can fly my ship any day," she said to her two male companions, both of who rolled their eyes.

"We're here to do a job, Angela," Hodgins reminded her.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I can't look."

"Talk more, look less," Hodgins said. "I'm ready to go home and get way from all these...freaks."

"They're not freaks," Zack protested, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Okay, Booth and Brennan are supposed to meet us for lunch at 11:30 to swap information," Angela said. "I suggest that we get a move on it." The men nodded at her and they all moved in separate directions.

Angela smiled over at the guy with the brown hair. After leaving Hodgins and Zack, she immediately sought him out. The man returned the smile and walked over to her. "I was hoping I would see you again," he said. "I'm Chad. Chad Boden." He held out his hand and Angela accepted it.

"Angela," she replied.

"Very nice to meet you Angela. I couldn't help but notice the two men with you. Boyfriends?" Angela laughed.

"No, co-workers," she told him.

"We're here investigating the body that was found." Chad looked Angela up and down.

"Not to make you mad, but you don't look like the kind of girl who would work with the dead."

"I'm a forensic artist," she told him.

"Really? And what does a forensic artist do?"

"Mostly I draw what a person looked like, before death, normally from a skull." Angela smiled at the look Chad gave her. "But don't worry, I don't handle any other bones. There are other people who do that." Chad returned her smile.

"So tell me, Angela, forensic artist…" he began.

Zack found the group of Klingons that he had been talking with since arriving. He greeted them in their language and they welcomed him in.

"Zack, you look stressed," one of the men observed. Zack nodded.

"Agent Booth is pushing for us to close this case," he informed the group.

"And are you any closer?" someone asked. Zack shook his head no.

"Afraid not. We're tracking down a few leads, nothing I can talk about." The men all nodded.

"Tough break, Zack. Is there anything else we may be able to do to help you?"

"I think we've been over everything," Zack told them. "Unless…do you know Rialcnis?" They all nodded. "Then what can you tell me about her?"

"She's a fine woman," the leader said. "Always willing to spread Klingon pride." Zack noticed something unspoken go between a few of the men.

"How willing is she?" he asked, feeling he already knew the answer.

Hodgins hated where he was. He had better things to do than stand around some Star Trek convention. He almost growled his frustration, until he saw her. Her in plain street clothes, with rusty red hair, brown eyes and a look of complete boredom. Hodgins swallowed, smoothed down his shirt and walked over to her.

"Hi," Hodgins said with a smile. The woman gave him a half smile and a quick nod. "I'm Jack."

"Lisa," she answered. Lisa looked Hodgins up and down. "You're not one of them, are you?"

"If you're talking about all those freaks," he answered waving his hand. "Then no. Thank God." This time Lisa smiled properly.

"Good, if I have to talk to another Klingon or Vulcan or anything else, I think I'll scream." Hodgins nodded his agreement.

"So, what are you doing here then?"

"My little brother is one of them, so I promised to bring him for his birthday."

"Some sister."

"Yeah, well, he's some brother. How about you? Why are you here?"

"You know that Vulcan that was found dead?" Lisa nodded. "I'm in on the investigation."

"Cool."

"Not so cool. The FBI agent in charge is pushing to close the case."

"Then…are you FBI?"

"Oh no," Hodgins said, holding up his hands. "I'm a 'bug guy'."

"So how did you get pulled into a murder case?" Hodgins gave a small shrug.

"I work with a team. It's a team thing. In fact, I'm supposed to be trying to track down information, as we speak."

"Oh? What kind?"

"Anything really. About Jimmy Doohan. Savannah Sinclair. Lilly Rosebourgh."

"Rosebourgh?" Lisa questioned.

"You know her?" Lisa nodded yes.

"I do. She's my bother's girlfriend."

* * *

_Ah, a refreashing twist. What will Chapter Seven hold??_


	11. Unpredictable Emotions

**A/N- ::Goldy and Wolfy drop to their knees:: We are so sorry. Can you all ever forgive us? Please? Pretty please. I know we have been bad FF writers by not updating this…and in fact, this fiction kinda got lost in a fanfiction wormhole, but we were able to use our tractor-beam and pull it back to safety. Ok, so enough with bad Star Trek puns and on with the story!**

**and to tie it all together...**

* * *

_We humans are full of unpredictable emotions that logic cannot solve._

_-Captain James T. Kirk-_

* * *

"So, do you think she's involved," Brennan asked when they got to the SUV. Booth looked over at her for a moment, trying to decide whether or not she was trying to poke and prod at him. For the moment, they had nothing to connect Sinclair with the scene of the crime, but in his gut, he knew she wasn't telling them everything.

"She has to be involved somehow, but I just can't figure it into the whole murder scenario."

"What about the kinky Klingon sex?"

"What?" Booth looked at Brennan, surprised. _Where did that come from_, he wondered.

"Savannah said that she and our victim had sex," Brennan explained. "Actually, she said they had, and I quote, wild, passionate, make-you-scream sex, and with her dressing up like a Klingon..." Brennan finished off her thoughts with a shrug as she opened her door. Booth stood still for a moment, his eyes unfocused, and his mind wandering. Suddenly he had thoughts of what Brennan would look like as a Klingon. Images of her in skimpy outfits and showing mounds of cleavage flashed through his head. The horn blasting shook him and he looked in the SUV through his window. "You coming?" Brennan questioned through the glass.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he said as he climbed into the SUV. _She's bossy enough for it_, he thought, a smile sliding onto his face. With one last glance at his partner, he started up the car, intent on heading back to the convention.

XxXxX

"So your brother knew that Lily was seeing Jimmy and didn't do anything about it?" Hodgins looked at Lisa, shaking his head in disbelief. "So she's like a little Lolita or something."

"Apparently. As much as I don't like the situation, it's not my place to say anything," Lisa shrugged. "It's not like a sixteen year old boy is going to confront a much older man. What can you do?"

_She's right_, Hodgins thought. _What was a boy to do?_ "Well, now he doesn't have to," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that now the FBI is involved," he explained. "Anyway, does Lily seem like the kind of girl to cheat? I mean, is this the first time?"

Lisa gave a shrug. "I'm not sure," she answered. "Lily is a nice enough girl..."

"But?" Hodgins asked, hoping Lisa would tell him what she knew.

"I was surprised they were together. I mean, my brother and her were so different, it's difficult to imagine them together."

"Well, they say opposites attract, right?" Hodgins grinned at the woman, and she returned his smile with one of her own.

"That is what I've heard."

XxXxX

"You're saying that Rianclis took the Klingon ideals outside of the convention arena?" Zack questioned the Klingons.

"Yes," Thopak said, nodding. "She's a good woman, and a very honorable one."

"Honor is one thing," Zack said, "but not all Klingon ideas belong in the human world." Thopak stared at the young man for a moment, before grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the Klingon group.

"Rianclis is a good Klingon," he whispered, speaking English for the first time since Zack met him. "But it's Savannah that you need to worry about."

"Why?" Zack asked, his heart starting to pound at the new information.

The Klingon looked around and then leaned in toward Zack. "She is a scorned woman," he said, then stood tall again. "Good luck," he told Zack in Klingon and then walked away.

XxXxX

"I've told you before, Bones. If you have to resort to role playing and toys, you just aren't doing it right." Booth shook his head as they walked through the halls of the convention center. They were apparently becoming well known to the convention goers, as many pointed to them and waved as they passed. Well, either that, or they were fans of Brennan's books. It was one or the other.

"And I agreed with you. I just find it fascinating that Ms. Sinclair finds it necessary to carry on her fantasy life in the real world. There's no reason for it. She seems like the type of woman who gets what she wants, so there should be no cause to live a fantasy outside of this arena."

"Guess what," Angela said as she approached the pair.

"You've managed to get Starfeet's phone number?" Brennan asked. Angela just rolled her eyes. Booth began to laugh.

"Leave it to Angela to find herself so popular here, although it shouldn't be too surprising. Lots of these guys have probably never come into contact with a normal woman before. Angela, you're a Trekker's dream come true."

"Hey, you know, some of these guys are actually incredibly successful people. Starfleet over there is the CEO of a very successful company, so show a little respect, Mr. Klingon's-love-interest."

"At least I'm not a marked man," Booth teased, reaching out and touching the silver triangular shape pinned to her chest.

Angela slapped his hand away and was about to say something when Brennan spoke, "Didn't you ask us to guess what?"

Angela glared at the FBI agent and then nodded. "Yeah," she answered. "Hodgins was able to track down Lily Rosebourgh. Well, really her boyfriend's sister, Lisa."

"Where are they now?" Booth asked, past teasing forgotten.

"Over by the cafeteria, last time I saw."

"Well, I think we should go find out what he's found out. You know, for someone completely disinterested in this stuff, he sure is taking a lot of it in."

"Amen to that. I suppose it's a conspiracy buff's heaven." The three turned to head off for the cafeteria when they were intercepted by Zack Addy.

"I was talking with the Klingons about Rianclis and Thopak pulled me aside and said that we should watch out for Savannah because she was a scorned woman. I'm not sure why that's significant, but it's more than we had, right?" Zack spoke so quickly that the others were struggling to keep up.

"Well, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, right?" Angela said.

"I don't know," Brennan added. "She didn't seem too broken up about it. The way she came off was just wanting to fulfill the biological imperatives of higher primates. She said that she and Doohan weren't together. That's much the same as if..."

"Bones, don't go there." Booth said before leading the group away. He was not going to become another anthropological statistic to her.

"What?" Brennan asked innocently to Angela before following her partner. They arrived at the cafeteria to find Hodgins sitting at one of the many tables talking with a young woman.

"Mind if we join you?" Booth asked, turning a chair around and straddling it. Brennan pulled the chair out beside him, all too aware of his position as their knees brushed against one another. "Who's your new friend?"

"Guys, this is Lisa Baker. Lisa, this is that FBI guy I was telling you about, Agent Booth."

"Nice to meet you, Lisa," Booth said with a smile. "My partner, Doctor Temperance Brennan."

"Nice to meet you," Lisa said with a slightly nervous look.

"I hope you don't mind if we ask you a few questions," Booth began. Lisa looked around the group and shook her head.

"No, not at all. I just wish I knew more of what this was about."

"Just some standard questions in regards to our investigation. Does your brother know someone by the name of either Savannah Sinclair or Rianclis?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no. The only person I've seen him talk to was his girlfriend, Lily."

"And what about Lily, has she been seen around with anyone...unusual. By that I mean, well, you know what I mean."

"She's talked to some of the other people here, yeah, but I'm not with her all the time, so..." Lisa shrugged.

"And what exactly is Lily when she's here?"

"She's a Vulcan," Lisa said. "And my brother, Kevin, he's a Romulan."

"Wait?" Brennan said. "A Vulcan and a Roman? I thought they didn't like each other?"

"Romulan," Booth corrected. "But you're right, it is an odd mix."

"That was their problem," Lisa agreed. "They couldn't hang out together while in costume. That's why..." Lisa stopped and looked over at Hodgins who nodded. "That's why Lily hung out with that other Vulcan. That Doohan guy."

XxXxX

"Okay, so what do we know?" Booth asked as they sat in Brennan and Angela's room that evening. Brennan sat next to him, well aware of the fact that their legs were touching.

"We know that Doohan was murdered with a ritualistic knife, that Klingon weapon thing, then skinned," Hodgins began.

"We know that he was seen arguing with a Klingon woman, whom I can only assume is Rianclis. She seems to have the most claim over him." Brennan said, and then at Booth's eye roll added, "What? From what I can discern of the Klingon culture, they are very possessive. It seems to me that her past affair with Doohan is an extension of that possessiveness."

"Klingon culture?" Booth questioned. "When did you start doing an anthropological study of a make believe culture?"

"Since I noticed," Brennan began, "that these people believe in who they portray."

"Guys, focus," Angela said, pulling their attention back to the group discussion.

"Maybe Dr. Brennan is right about the culture idea," Zack told them. "After all, Thopak did say that she carried the Klingon values into real life."

"Okay, so Doohan then hooks up with this girl, Lily, looking to go where no man had gone before...so why didn't Savannah go after Lily?" Angela threw in.

"Maybe she did," Hodgins said, earning him a stern look from Booth. "Hear me out. A Klingon knife was used to kill him right? And Vulcan words were carved onto his bones, right again? Maybe somebody was trying to make it look like a Vulcan killed him and tried to frame a Klingon."

Booth scratched at his forehead before saying, "Let me get this straight. You think that a Klingon killed a Vulcan, and then tried to make it look like a Vulcan killed him and framed a Klingon? Is that about right?" Hodgins nodded. "I need a drink," Booth announced heading toward the door.

"I think I'll join you," Brennan said as she followed him out the door. Angela was beaming as the pair left.

"Finally. It's about time those two worked out everything. If they went any longer while fighting, I was going to lock them in a room somewhere until they relieved some of that tension."

"Yes, yes. I'm sure everyone wants them to hook up," Hodgins said rolling his eyes. He grabbed the television remote and flipped on the TV, not surprised to see a Star Trek Episode on. "See, I'm telling you, this is one big conspiracy."

"You wish, bug boy. You wish."

XxXxX

Temperance stepped into the bar by herself. Booth had momentarily stepped away to use the facilities. She groaned as she saw the one person she hoped they wouldn't run into again...Savannah Sinclair.

The other woman looked up from her drink and a slow smile spread across her lips. "Well, well, if it isn't Doctor Brennan." Brennan drew in a sharp breath, gave a curt nod toward the tramp..._woman, _she corrected, and took an empty seat at the bar, away from Savannah's small table. "Tell me," the woman called. "Where is that delicious _partner _of yours?"

"Two beers," Brennan ordered when the bartender came by. The last thing she wanted to do was get into a fight with that woman.

"You know," Savannah asked, as she leaned on the bar between Brennan and the empty seat. "I will have him."

Brennan kept her eyes forward as she answered, "I think you're mistaken. Booth made it clear before that he's not interested in you." At the sound of Savannah's laughter, Brennan turned to face her.

"They don't have to be interested," the woman said. "No man has ever turned me down."

"First time for everything," Brennan threw at her.

"We'll see Doctor Brennan," Savannah hissed. "You see, I know you fancy the agent, but you're really not his type. Oh, didn't think I knew? Please, the way you look at him. I bet you have dreams about him." Brennan turned on the woman in a heartbeat, hand drawn back for a punch, but a larger hand closed around her arm.

"As much as I enjoy a good woman smack down," Booth said. "I don't think this is the place."

Brennan looked at Savannah and made a split second decision. If the woman thought she could have Booth, she was sorely mistaken. Brennan leaned back into Booth, surprising him, and even causing Savannah's eyebrows to shoot skyward.

"You think you're his type, but let me tell you something. You're lousy at reading people, not that I'm tremendously good at it myself, and you obviously can't tell when to quit. So, let me make one thing perfectly clear. You aren't his type, you never were, and you never will be, so I suggest you leave him alone." As Savannah sputtered momentarily, Booth leaned down and whispered into Brennan 's ear.

"Now who's showing alpha male tendencies?"

* * *

_We hope that chapter 12 will be up next week. _


	12. Dazzling Display of Logic

**A/N: Welcome to the last chapter!! Oh, I'm sorry, the next to the last chapter. I have it on _very_ good authority that Goldy should have internet again by the end of the week. (And if she doesn't, I'm gonna hunt down her husband for givin' me false hope). Anyhow, if she's up and running, then look for the next chapter next week. If she's not, look for it who knows when. **

**BTW- This chapter is filled with loads of BB goodness, a lot of 'Whodunit' and, well, a Dazzling display of logic. By who, you ask. You'll just have to read and find out.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mister ****Spock:** Congratulations on a dazzling display of logic.  
**Captain James T. Kirk:** Didn't think I had it in me, did you?  
**Mister** **Spock**: No_

* * *

"Female, Booth. Alpha Female tendencies."

"You know, I'm not normally one to say this, but that was hot." Booth looked at her with something slightly akin to awe, completely ignoring the sputtering Savannah.

Brennan tossed a glance over her shoulder and then looked back at the other woman. "If you'll excuse us," she said, taking Booth's hand. "But we have to go."

"You know, Bones," he began as they walked out of the bar. "If you wanted to be alone with me, all you needed to do was ask."

"I don't want to be alone with you," she shot at him. "I just wanted that...the Klingon to leave us alone."

"So, by her leaving us alone, that would mean that we'd be alone...together."

"Yes. No. What?"

"I'm just saying..." Booth moved in closer to her as they reached the elevators. Brennan looked at him, quite aware of exactly how close he was standing.

"You said before, that she wasn't your type. What is your type?"

"Why are you so curious all of a sudden?" The doors opened and the two stepped inside. They were the only two in there as the doors closed and they began the rise to their room.

"No reason. Just wanted to know." The muzak playing sounded familiar. "Ugh, who would do that to this song?"

"Love in an elevator?"

"Yes," Brennan answered.

"Really?" Booth asked, stepping closer to her. "Didn't know you..."

"The song," she interrupted. "I was saying yes to indicate you had the song title correct."

"Sure, Bones, whatever you say."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as the doors opened and they stepped out into the hallway.

"I'm saying that ever since we've been on this case, you've been acting differently. First you encourage me to go to dinner with our Klingon friend, then you get mad at me for doing the very thing you told me to do, and now, when Savannah makes a move, you defend me like I'm your property, then ask me what my type is. You know what I think?"

"Do I want to know?"

"I think you're interested." Booth stepped in close to her, forcing her up against a wall. She looked at him, their eyes locking, and that infernal smirk slipping onto his features.

"That's quite an assumption."

"You want me to prove it?"

"Oh, this ought to be goo..." She didn't finish the sentence as his lips descended onto hers. Brennan couldn't breathe--couldn't think. Her world as she knew it just turned upside down and inside out. Never in her life had a kiss made her head spin and her stomach flip flop. With her senses swirling, she slid her arms up and around Booth's neck. One of Booth's hands came up and tangled in her cinnamon hair, titling her head back so his tongue had better access. Finally, the kiss ended and they stared at each other, their breaths mingling together.

"Okay," she said breathlessly, "you made your point."

"So, now what?"

"I think this revelation bears more investigation." She brought her lips to his again, and the two began to stumble back through the hallway and toward Booth's room.

XxXxX

"I don't think these are Vulcan symbols," Zack said as he examined the etchings.

"Well, you would know, Zacko," Hodgins said as he watched the episode. "You know, this has got to be the most ridiculous plot I've ever seen in my life."

"It's Romulan."

"I mean like there'd really be a vaporous cloud that sucks the blood of other living beings. Anyone could see that it wouldn't be possible for a life form to evolve in such a way."

"I wonder why it says 'bloodsucker'. That's not a term generally used in Romulan, and this is literally a translation of two words." Hodgins looked over at Zack for a minute, and then grabbed the remote control. He pressed the info button for the show he was watching and gasped. Episode 47.

"That's it," he said, jumping up from his chair.

"What's it?" Angela asked, looking up from her latest drawing.

"Forty-seven," he said. "Don't you get it? That's the answer." Hodgins raced to the door and threw it open.

"Where are you going?" Angela called.

"To find Booth. Come on."

XxXxX

Brennan slid her hands between their bodies and began to unbutton Booth's shirt.

"Are you sure?" he mumbled against her lips, his hands already under her shirt.

"No," she answered, pushing his shirt from his shoulders. Booth moved his hands up until his fingers touched the clasp of her bra. He struggled to unclasp it, and felt Brennan draw in a sharp breath when it came undone. He murmured something she couldn't understand as he brought his hands around and brushed the sides of her breasts.

"Then we should stop," he murmured, kissing a trail down her skin. Brennan pushed his shirt the remainder of the way, and then dropped it to the floor. She pulled his head up and kissed him on the lips again, her hands grasping at his hair as they backed up toward the bed.

"We...probably...should," she said between kisses.

"Ya killin' me, Bones," Booth told her as she trailed her nails down his bare chest, stopping at his waistband. He gave a growl, before stepping back and pulling the shirt off of her, sending her bra to the ground with it. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her close, her breasts pressed tightly against him. His mouth found hers again and her fingers slid between his body and pants.

"Not my intention," she murmured. Booth's fingers played up and down the smooth skin of her back as she shakily popped the button on his pants. As she reached for the zipper, a sharp knock sounded on the door.

"Hey Booth, you in there man?" Booth and Brennan looked at each other, trying to shake out of their lust haze.

"Do you think he'll go away if we don't make a sound?" Brennan asked.

"I figured it out. I know who killed Doohan!"

"Damn," Booth whispered, and then louder he said toward the door, "Give me a minute. I'll be right there."

Booth buttoned his pants and then reached for his shirt. He slid it on as Brennan retrieved her bra and shirt. As she was putting on her clothes, Booth walked to the door. He looked back at Brennan who nodded, and then opened the door. "I know who killed Doohan," Hodgins repeated as he pushed into the room. Zack and Angela followed. The artist's eyes landed on Brennan who was running her fingers through her hair. Angela tilted her head to one side and then looked at Booth, whose shirt wasn't all the way buttoned. A smile spread across her lips.

"Sorry if we...interrupted anything," she said. "But Jack just wouldn't wait."

"Interrupted? Why would you say that," he asked, while trying to fix his shirt.

"It might be that banana in your pocket." Angela patted him on the arm and moved to sit on the bed. Booth just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. So what do you mean you solved it," Booth asked, looking at Hodgins. The entomologist was practically bouncing up and down in his excitement.

"Forty Seven!"

"Ugh, not this again, the whole meaning of life thing."

"We should have seen it the whole time," Hodgins said.

"Seen what?" Booth asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on, man, you have to see it. The Romulans, and the Klingon knife, the broke Pendant of Kolin-whatever..."

"Kolinahr," Zack offered.

"Right, that."

"First off," Booth began. "Tell me who you think killed Doohan?"

"Savannah Sinclair," Hodgins answered.

"Now how did you get to that?"

"I was watching Star Trek..."

"I think you've been here too long," Booth teased.

"Dude, this is important. I was watching the lamest Star Trek ever and this cloud that kills, and Zack says that the carving on the bones were, get this, Romulan and it means 'bloodsucker'."

"How did you get from that to Savannah?" Brennan asked.

"Am I the only one around here that thinks?" he asked.

"Or doesn't think, more like it. Go on," Booth said.

"Hey man, I don't tell you how to do your job, or how you jump to the conclusions you do. So anyway, this cloud kills right, by drinking their blood. Well Kirk, you know, he's young at the time and doesn't kill the creature so it kills everything."

"If it kills everything, then how did he get away?" Brennan asked, confused.

"Exactly, that's what I thought when I saw that part. So years later, he encounters the cloud again, only this time, when it attacks, the son of his former captain is the one who hesitates."

"So at what point does the soap opera start, hmmm? Was the son of the former Captain a love child from the vaporous cloud or something?"

"What?" Hodgins asked. "No, well, maybe." He shook his head. "Anyhow, so this time the son lets the cloud kill everybody and Kirk goes after it. For revenge. So, that got me thinking. Lilly slept with Doohan, right?" Everybody nodded. "And her boyfriend didn't do anything about it. So, Savannah knows what's going on because he did the same thing to her. Now, being a Klingon want-to-be, she takes honor and all that to heart. So, to her, Doohan broke a big Romulan rule. He showed emotion."

"Vulcan rule," Zack threw in.

"Whatever. Since she's so in to living the life outside of the conventions, this makes her mad, right? So she invites him for a little action, and when he shows up, being that she seems to be into some kinky stuff, she ends up ritualistically murdering him."

"That would explain why the pendant of Kolinahr was smashed," Zack said. "He wasn't embracing logic, and to cheat on someone is dishonorable..."

"So why the forty seven then? I mean if the other carvings were Romulan, then why the forty seven?" Booth looked from Zack to Hodgins.

"The way I figure it, she got the idea from watching episode forty-seven. That's why she used the phrase bloodsucker. She was saying he was like a leech or something. Got it?"

"In a convoluted sort of way, yeah."

"So now what?" Angela asked from her spot on the bed. "How do you arrest her?" She looked from Booth to Brennan and then back.

"Good question, Ange," Booth answered. "I can't just walk up and say, hey, listen good thinking killing Doohan. You really had us fooled."

"Maybe you won't have to," Brennan said.

Booth looked over at her. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, as a Klingon she's all into honor, right? Maybe we get her to confess."

"Nice idea, Bones," Booth said. "But some how I don't even think she's that honorable."

"No, but I bet we could get her to trip up."

"You want to trick the trickster, huh? Yeah, that just might work."

"What do you have in mind?" Angela looked from one to the other. Brennan looked at Booth and grinned.

"She seems to think she has some sort of claim on you, right? So she wouldn't take too kindly to the idea that another woman has you."

"I see where you're going. She couldn't stand the thought of me with someone else, so she'll get aggressive, and when mad, could slip. I like." Booth clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth, a smile spreading on his face

Angela finally figured out where they were going with their idea. "And what better woman," she said, "than Brennan."

"No," Booth answered, "both of you."

"What?" the women said, glancing at each other.

"Hear me out," he said holding up his hands. "Savannah killed Doohan because he was a cheating jack ass. I can play that part. She's already seen me with Bones." He looked over at Angela. "Tonight, she'll see me with you."

"Savannah will get mad," Brennan said.

"Then you show up, talk to her. She'll see you as a victim."

"I don't know," Angela said. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Only one way to know."

XxXxX

Booth walked into the hotel bar with Angela on his arm. "I don't like this," she whispered to him. "I feel, kinda, weird."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Just act...well, flirty."

"I can do that," she said, then smiled and ran one hand down his chest. Booth led her to a table and the pair sat down, both trying to not look around. "So tell me, Booth, how far did the two of you get before you were so rudely interrupted?"

"What?"

"You and Bren. I really do apologize for the intrusion, but..." the artist shrugged. Booth gave a nervous laugh.

"Much though I'm sure you're an expert in that particular area, I really am not comfortable discussing that with you."

"Well, look at it this way, it's piquing Savannah's interest." Angela handed Booth a mirror, which he angled to see Savannah better. The look on her face could kill, were she Medusa.

A smile tugged Booth's lips as he handed the mirror back to Angela, and then leaned over the table, laying his hands on hers. "We'll be able to look each other in the eye tomorrow, right?" she asked, matching Booth and leaning in toward him. She batted her eyelashes and smiled.

"Of course," he said softly. "Do I need to tell you a joke or can you laugh on cue?"

"I'm a woman," she whispered and then gave a laugh that was laced with sexiness. One of her hands went to her chest, slightly above her breast. Booth's smile grew and he brought her other hand close to his mouth.

"Should have known," he said.

XxXxX

Brennan watched the scene from the doorway of the bar, and felt her chest tighten. _It's just a game_, she reminded herself. She pushed back her shoulders and walked in, making her way toward an empty table close to Savannah.

As she sat down, she heard the tinkling sound of Angela's laugh and felt her spine stiffen. _It's just a game. We discussed this. It's just a game._ Brennan glanced over at Savannah and the two women made eye contact.

"How can you sit there and watch that," Savannah snarled. "You practically jumped down my throat earlier, and now here you are, docile as a little kitten."

"It's my best friend, how can I say anything to them?" _Please don't let her see that I'm lying. Please. _

"Lying, cheating bastard. I should have known. No one that charming is truly a gentleman."

"He's a gentleman," Brennan defended.

"Yeah, I can see that. Just look at the way his eyes never leave her, or the way he gently holds her hand."

"Booth is just..." Brennan didn't know how to finish it, so instead she glanced over at the two.

"Well, if you won't do anything, I will." Savannah stood and made her way toward Booth. As she approached, the agent picked up his head.

"You good for nothing bastard," she said, throwing her drink onto him. Angela gave a sharp gasp of surprise.

"What was that for?" Booth demanded as he stood, trying to brush the wetness off his shirt.

"For cheating," she said.

"I don't see where that's any of your business," Booth said, aware of the eyes that were watching the scene.

"Maybe not, but that one," she said, pointing to Brennan--"stood up for you today. She was ready to hit me to claim her man and look at you. No better than Doohan. Here with her best friend."

"What about Doohan?"

"That lying bastard was into young, barely-legal-girls. He could have had me to himself, but the ass just couldn't help himself. Couldn't keep his hands out of the pie."

"Are you talking about Lilly?" Brennan asked. Savannah sneered when she looked over at the forensic anthropologist.

"Of course I am. You should have seen her, the little whore. She would bat her eyes and he'd come running. I showed them though. I showed him what it meant when you weren't honorable. Now everyone knows."

"Knows what, Savannah?"

"Blood sucker," she screamed and lunged at Booth. Temperance grabbed hold of the larger woman's arm and twisted it up and back, effectively knocking her to the ground. Zack and Jack ran in as the commotion came to a head, skidding in their tracks as Brennan brought the other woman down.

Savannah struggled against Brennan. "How can you not be mad?" she yelled. "He's with your best friend." Booth bent down and caught her eye.

"I'm afraid you've misread the situation," he said. "A shame, too." He made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue. "Let her up," he told Brennan as he stood.

"What do you mean, I misread?" Savannah questioned. "It's plain as day. You two were all over each other."

"I'm afraid it's my fault," Angela said. "I tend to flirt a little too much. All Booth wanted to know was where he should take Brennan on a date."

"No," Savannah said shaking her head. "You're lying."

"Afraid not," Booth said with a smile. "But thank you for admitting to the murder of Doohan."

"You...you...bastard," she yelled, and that's when Zack stepped forward, his brow creased.

In his best Klingon he told the woman, "You're nose is shiny and your mother has a smooth forehead."

Savannah gasped and took a step toward the young man, her hands made into claws. Brennan's hands were on Savannah again in an instant.

"No one goes after my grad student, no one." Brennan let go of Savannah as Booth pulled out his handcuffs.

"Savannah Sinclair, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of James Doohan..." Booth began to read the Miranda Rights as he led the woman away. Temperance looked at Angela, her eyes wide.

"Was he really asking where to take me on a date?" Angela looked at her friend and began to laugh as they left the restaurant. Hodgins looked at Zack with a smirk.

"Dude, what did you say to her?"

"I just picked the two biggest insults to a Klingon I could think of," the younger man shrugged and they followed behind the rest of their little procession.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: The Last chapter! We finally did it! We finished this fiction!! YEAH! Goldy and I would like to think everybody who stilled with it and read 'TBatC' even though we kinda put it on the backburner. We would like to announce that we are in the process of working out the plotline of not one, but TWO more fictions. So, keep an eye out. No promises as to when the first one will be up though. **

**About the quote: I thought it was only right that Bones McCoy got the last word.**

**Oh, and for all you BBshipers out there...this chapter is for you.**

* * *

_In this galaxy, there's a mathematical probability of three million Earth-type planets. And in all of the universe, three million, million galaxies like this. But in all of that, and perhaps more, only one of each of us._

_-Dr. Leonard H. "Bones" McCoy_

* * *

The observatory theater was dimly lit, with thousands of stars sprayed across the ceiling. Brennan and Booth sat reclined back in the seats waiting for the voice to come on to explain about the different star formations. "Would you stop that," Brennan whispered, jabbing Booth in the side with her elbow. 

"Stop what?" he asked, turning innocent eyes toward her.

"You've been humming the Star Trek theme for five minutes," she accused. "Didn't you get enough of that last week?"

"Oh, come on. It was fun, and I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"For recognizing the song." Brennan looked at him for a moment and rolled her eyes. Booth laughed at her as the lights dimmed lower and laughed harder when the Star Trek theme song began to play. "It's everywhere," she complained just as a man's deep voice began to speak.

XxXxX

"Well, that was interesting," Booth said as they exited the theater.

"You fell asleep half-way through it," Brennan teased.

"I did not," he defended. "I was just resting my eyes."

"Uh-huh. So when I hit your arm for five minutes because you were snoring, it was only so you could better rest your eyes?" Tempe looked at him with her arms crossed. Booth offered her a sheepish smile before taking one of her hands and kissing it soundly.

"No, seriously, it was interesting." Brennan rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "See, I knew you couldn't stay mad at me."

"I was never mad at you," she pointed out. "You'll know when I'm mad at you." He thought back to when she had flipped him the week before and nodded.

"You're right. I don't want to see you when you're mad." He laughed at his own joke. Brennan just looked at him. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. I thought this was your grand plan."

"Well then, how about a midnight walk through the mall?"

Brennan looked at him and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Booth returned her smile and offered his arm. "Shall we?" They walked a moment in silence before Booth spoke. "Thank you."

"For what?" Brennan asked, looking over at him.

"For agreeing to come out with me," he told her. "As something other than partners."

"You're welcome." The pair strolled in the moonlight, neither speaking, nor needing to. Their usual companionable silence was enough for the time being. A light breeze rolled over them, and Booth put his arm around her to keep her warm. "You know, I didn't think you'd be interested in the observatory."

"And why do you say that?" Booth asked with a sideway glance.

"I don't know. You just don't seem like a star gazing kinda guy."

Booth shrugged. "I've always like the stars," he said. "My family and I use to sit outside for hours watching them when I was a boy. They bring back good memories."

"My dad, Russ and I used to go out to the park with his telescope and stargaze. He'd get one in focus, or one of the planets and tell us all about it." Brennan sighed and smiled. "He's where I got my interest in science."

"It's good to hear you talk about your family that way. I'm really proud of you, Temperance."

"I couldn't do it without you, Seeley," she told him. "Without you being here for me."

"Yes you could," he said. "You're a lot stronger than you think. You don't need me here."

"But I do," she told him stopping their progress. "You give me strength. You help me overcome."

"But you do the work yourself. Don't sell yourself short." Brennan smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Booth." Tempe took a small step toward Booth and kissed him lightly on the lips. Booth looked at her, watching the moonlight bathe over her. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Anything for you," he winked before returning her kiss.

"Do you think there's life out there?" Booth asked sometime later as they lay on a blanket in a deserted park.

"You're joking right?" Brennan asked.

"It's kinda hard to think of us as the only life forms anywhere."

"Just so long as you don't think they're visiting earth." She looked at him for a moment to make sure he didn't. Booth turned onto his side to better look at her.

"So you do think there's life out there?"

"Bacterial maybe. The circumstances with which life is produced is incredibly complicated, and there has to be a certain set of circumstances for all of the elements to be present."

"And yet life abounds here, even in really hostile environments."

Brennan shifted her eyes from the stars above her to the man beside her. "I don't know, Booth," she said. "They say there's billions upon billions of galaxies like this one. Possibly billions of Earth-like planets." Brennan shrugged. "I don't know if I believe or not, but I can't say if there's others like us out there or not. I don't think anybody can."

"I know one thing," Booth said, leaning over to her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"In all that, I know there's only one you." With that, he closed the distance and kissed her softly in the starlight.

* * *

_The End_

_(finally!)_


End file.
